The Lost Princess's Diary
by DoomgirlForever
Summary: Super Six crossover with the HTTYD books. Hiccup and Fishlegs find a book..the diary of Grim Beard the Ghastly's godmother, a girl named Rapunzel. They show it to Camicazi and the three read about Jack Frost, Queen Elsa of Arrendale, her sister Princess Anna, and Hiccup's own ancestors, the first Hiccup (from the movies) and a red-headed Princess named Merida.


**A/N: so, I had this crazy idea and decided to post it! Enjoy! **

Chapter One, The Lost Diary:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hope and heir to the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, and his best friend Fishlegs were running. The Pirate Training Program was playing a game of On-Shore raiding. The basic setup of this game was half of the 'students' were the Vikings and the other half were quiet-lives. The goal of the game if you were a 'Viking' was bashing as many people as possible and taking their possessions. The goal of the game if you were a 'quiet-life' was trying not to get bashed and stolen from. No weapons aloud. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Clueless, and Gormless were quiet-lives, everyone else were the Vikings. If Hiccup and Fishlegs could find a good place to hide, they could wait the thirty minutes until the game was over and avoid getting bashed by Snotlout and the thugs he called his friends. Right before the game had started, Hiccup had remembered something, and now he said to Fishlegs "Come on, this way!" They _ran_ through bog, heather, and forest before finally reaching their destination: Old Wrinkly's hole. It was _covered_ in a net of leaves and bird feathers, which had been quite convenient for keeping out the rain when Old Wrinkly had lived there, and was now very convenient for hiding the two boys as they waited for the game to end. As they sat there, in dark silence, Hiccup became aware of something hard and rectangle shaped pressing into the back of his knee. He picked it up and brushed it off, squinting to see the title. It said, it airy, flowery writing: _the Private Diary of Princess Rapunzel of Corona, vol. 1_

Hiccup tucked the book into his vest, next to Toothless (who grumbled in his sleep), for later investigation.

...o0o...

"So?" Said Fishlegs later, as he and Hiccup sat on stools in Hiccup's room "Did you ask about the book?"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied "He said it's the diary of Grim Beard the Ghastly's godmother, passed down through generations and that he was planning to give it to me, but he lost it."

"Oh. Shall we read it, then?"

"Yeah, I'll start"

_The first of Suntagust, year of the flowers. _

_Hi, I'm Rapunzel. _

"Not the Rapunzel?!" Fishlegs said "Not from the story of that girl who's mother was obsessed with radishes!"

"Let's keep reading, maybe it will say."

_ I guess I'm not a normal almost-eighteen-year-old girl. Not that I know what 'normal' is. See, my mother and I have lived in a tower my whole life. My mother leaves from time to time, (I have to lower her down with my hair, since there's no door) _

"It is that Rapunzel!"

_but she says I'm not ready to face the world outside...it hardly ever gets boring in here, though. I use my hair to hoist myself up high so I can paint the walls on the inside of my tower. I do all kinds of pictures, from dancing ladies (or what I think dancing ladies would look like) to flowers, to the beautiful floating lights that appear outside on my birthday night every year. I exercise a lot also, as well as baking, playing hide and seek with my pet chameleon Pascal, or reading the few books we've got in the tower. It can still be kind of lonely, but I have a secret...ever since I was little, I believed in Jack Frost._

"WHAT?! That's crazy!" The two boys were astounded. Rapunzel had seemed pretty smart up until now

_I guess that almost anything can seem possible when you don't know to much about the world. Anyway, so I've always believed in Jack Frost, I even tried to draw the guy who made such beautiful patterns on the tower's windows, but for some reason Mother always ripped my drawings apart. I love mother, but sometimes I really don't understand her._

"I can relate." Said Hiccup, thinking of the time Stoick had thrown his book, How to Speak Dragonese, into the fire.

_One day, when I was seven, I heard something outside the tower. I had closed the window since it was so cold outside. It was only fall, but already there was a light frost on the ground. _

"You don't think...?" Fishlegs asked

"No clue" Hiccup replied.

_I thought maybe Pascal had gotten trapped outside again, so I went to open the window, my long golden hair dragging behind me. Imagine my surprise when I opened it and found a boy sitting outside! He was only about fourteen, but to seven-year-old me he looked huge. He had white hair and a brown cloak, shirt, and leggings. His eyes were ice-blue and he carried a shepherd's crook, like the ones I'd seen in fairy-tales. _

Fishlegs and Hiccup gasped.

_I gasped and raised the frying pan I'd been about to use to make an omelette. "Who are you? Have you come for my hair?" I said, trying to sound brave but failing miserably. The boy jumped, startled, and fell off the window. I let out a cry, certain he was dead, but a moment later he flew back up again. _

_"You can see me?!" He asked, surprised, happy, and a little fearful. I noticed the frost patterns on his cloak. _

_"You're Jack Frost!" I exclaimed "I've read about you!" _

_He fell off the window again._

_After I got him to come inside, I wanted him to sit for a portrait. ("You're nothing like you look in the books!") and then I made him hot chocolate ("you look freezing cold!") _

"Well, duh." Said Hiccup "He's Jack Frost"

_And then I asked for his autograph ("so I can remember you!"). For me it was like meeting the King and Queen of Corona. Once I slowed down enough to let him speak, I learned quite a bit about him. For one, he said that despite apparently being immortal, he really was only fourteen. At least, he can't remember being anyone before he was Jack Frost, and he could only remember being Jack Frost for about fourteen years. He was lonely as well, because apparently he could only interact with people who believed in him, and no one had, until me. There is a group of people like him, called Guardians, but people believe in them and they exclude him since he's new. At least, that's what he told me. It was him who gave me this book, actually. So that I'd have another friend to talk to while he was away. You might think I have a crush on him, but I think of him more as an older brother than a romantic interest. After all, he's seven years older then me! One of these days I'm going to gather my courage and make him take me to see the floating lights, but for now I'll have to be content with watching them from a distance. I hear mother calling me now, I'd better hide this and go pull her up._

"Wow," said Fishlegs "It must take incredible strength to pull a human being up a fifty-five foot tower with your hair."

"No kidding. Besides, it sounds like a prison...I wonder if she'll ever go see those floating lights she wrote about." Hiccup looked at the time on his Ticking Thing. "Fishlegs, it's getting late, I'll walk you home. The Bog Burglars are arriving tomorrow, and you know how exhausting Camicazi's endless talking can be.

"Right"

A/N:

How was it? There will be eventual Jelsa and of course there will be Mericcup. The next entry in the diary will be-well, you'll see.

Please review! :)


End file.
